1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power blower having a debris-catching cover. More particularly, it relates to a power blower having a frame and a blower, the blower being spaced apart from the frame by an air intake space and having an air intake port facing the frame.
2. Background of the Invention
As an example of a power blower, a backpack-type power blower is known, which is suitable for blowing fallen leaves, lawn clippings, or the like. This power blower has a frame, and a blower mounted on the frame. An air intake port of the blower faces the frame. There is provided an air intake space between the blower and the frame.
Some conventional power blowers have, on a blower case, a debris-catching ventilation cover that directly covers the air intake port in order to prevent debris such as fallen leaves from being sucked from the air intake port of the blower into the blower case. However, debris such as fallen leaves may stick to the debris-catching cover due to the intake airflow of the blower. Leaving this state as it is, may cause a problem in that the air intake efficiency of the blower is reduced, or that a prime mover for driving the blower seizes up due to an insufficient supply of cooling air. Therefore, an operator may need to remove the debris sticking to the debris-catching cover by hand.
More specifically, during operation, the operator may be required to halt the operation of the blower and remove the debris from the debris-catching cover by inserting his or her hand deep within the typically narrow air intake space. This may be a complicated and time-consuming effort, resulting in a reduced working efficiency.